


Chiaroscuro

by Nocturnal_Leanings



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek god au, Hades and Persephone, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, alex is a lonely man, less rapey, more cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Leanings/pseuds/Nocturnal_Leanings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander has been alone for a long time. John brings colour to his world. </p>
<p>AKA</p>
<p>The Greek God AU that no-one asked for but that you're getting anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiaroscuro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/gifts).



> For Kookookarli, who encouraged me to write this mess of a fic <3
> 
> This is a Greek God AU, cause you have to have one for every fandom. 
> 
> Alexander - Hades  
> John - Perspehone  
> Johns Dad - Demeter  
> Eliza - Hestia  
> Angelica - Hera  
> Peggy - Artemis  
> Maria - Alecto  
> Lafayette - Apollo  
> Hercules - Hermes  
> Aaron Burr - Hephaestus  
> Theodosia - Aphrodite  
> TJeffs - Zeus  
> JMads - Poseidon  
> GWash - Rhea  
> George III - Kronos  
> JAdams - Dionysus
> 
> Titanomachy - the series of battles that led to the downfall of Kronos and his allies (the Titans), and being replaced by Zeus and the other kids (the Olympians).

1.

Alex was writing. It was hardly unusual for him, after all he didn't have much else to do, but this poem was different. It had to be perfect. Lifting his pen after the last stroke, he blows gently on the black ink. Yes, this was good. He sprinkled a little ground gold onto the paper to dry it and slid through the shadows to a bower of entwined grasses and flowers always in bloom. Alex gently placed the parchment next to the sleeping gods head, he took a step away and admired the freckled face, smiling even in repose. 

As Alex slipped through the darkness back to his home, he remembered how he had come across his True Love (and yes it did count if his love didn't know him, thankyouverymuch Maria). Ah, what a day that had been; Alex was doing the paperwork generated by running the Underworld, Maria was sorting out what she called the 'fuckbois' in the Fields of Eternal Punishment. And then. Then he took a small break to clear his head (do you know how many people died everyday, he had so much to do) and he came across the most wondrous sight. His John was running through a field laughing, playing with his siblings. Just the sight of him had brought colour back to Alex's world.

So he may have followed him for a few days. It wasn't that bad. He just had to know what he was like before he fell utterly in love; within an hour he figured out that John was just as sweet on the inside as beautiful on the the inside, with an honesty and humbleness that did Things to him, and a sarcastic streak that made him cackle with laughter. Alex had begun leaving poetry at his bedside after that first day, but only that time did he wait for his reaction. If he was offended or worried, Alex would have left him be, he wasn't that creepy. As it stood, John has smiled and blushed and put the note into a venus flytrap in his room. Alex had left a note every night that week, and the thought of John liking it made his face flush and heart beat fast.

Maria of course thought it was hilarious that he was so far gone over a guy he had never spoken to and made excuses to get him out the Underworld daily. Which, if he was honest, was more than he had done since he and Maria being exiled to the Realm of the Dead by fucking Thomas. Well, he was no damsel. He had conquered the legions of undead to win the title of King, and then had instituted such reform that his realm was actually working. He was pretty proud of that, but Maria insisted that he get out to see the one guy he had shown interest in since.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice the two pairs of arms that swung around him. He certainly noticed when he was pulled out the window though.

 

 

2.

As he was yanked into a carriage, Alex began to panic. Someones hand was over his mouth and the other restrained his limbs. Of course Alex was always ready to fight, but before he could really get into squirming and biting, they flying chariot was set down and the arms were withdrawn.

Alex whirled around to face the two kidnappers, only to pause. It was his nephews. He may not have been there for their births but he took enough trips to remember them growing up, all but ignored by their father and their mothers not really on the scene. He had sung them lullabies from the shadows once, a very very long time ago. They didn't seem to remember him though. Only Aaron did, though that was more due to their statuses as almost outcasts than anything else. Staring at him with suspicious eyes, sun-bright Lafayette spoke first.

"Who are you? Why were you creeping in on our John?"

Before Alex could respond, the wing-footed Hercules chipped in,

"Yeah, man, I can tell you're a god and all, but I've never seen you around Olympus or even the rest of the world - and I have got around. How have you escaped me for so long?"

Alex stared at the two men, whose initial hostility seemed to have died down to curiosity. He wasn't quite sure what to say; did he admit who he was or run away? Surely they wouldn't accept him, nobody had, they had all just agreed with Thomas and kicked him out without even talking to him and ah dear he was breathing too fast again wasn't he? 

A set of warm hands helped him sit down while a voice with a rolling accent spoke to him as if through a tunnel. As he forcefully steadied his breathing, he began to blush heavily. That hadn't happened in a long time and was always embarrassing. But hey, at least he couldn't feel any worse than this, so he might as well tell the truth. 

"I am Alexander. You probably know me better as the King of the Underworld, Lord of the Black House, God of Riches." Alex cracked one eye open to see the two Gods sitting before him, looking somewhat stupefied. "And as for why I was, ahem, visiting, dear Laurens, that is my own business. Good day to you." 

As Alex was pushing himself up to stand, his black coattails were caught and he was yanked back down. Landing with a flump, Alex stared at the two, who were now grinning like mad. 

"Oh we've heard of you," they chorused "but we don't care about what dear old dad has to say. We've hardly met you, have we? And the look in your eyes says you weren't 'just visiting' John."

"Do not try to fool me, mon ami, I am the god of truth"

"And I ain't no fool either. You got the hots for John, hey."

Alex just stared at the two. He was frozen in his sprawl. He had never thought to be even treated acceptably by any Olympus dweller, after the storm that had gone down when he and Maria-

"Woah, you ok? Alexander? Alex? Laf, I think we broke him."

"NO! No, I'm fine, just…thankyou, I was um, surprised. Haven't chatted with anyone from" he pointed to the sky "in quite a while. And while it isn't anyones business, I do find John rather attractive." Alex drifted off into his own head again thinking of John's laughter. 

"Ah! I knew it! This is most excellent news. Now, mon frére Hercules, let us get Alex to a pub so we can, how do you say, make certain plans!"

 

 

3.

Later that night, Alex staggered from the mortal inn where they had forgone godly recovery to get absolutely wrecked on terrible beer with two new friends hanging from his shoulders. He, in his state of inebriation, even shadow travelled them to their temples, something he hadn't ever done for anyone else. Landing on his face back in his palace, he saw Maria lounging on a chaise longe near the enormous throne (it was good for terrorising new spirits). 

She cracked a smirk down at him. 

"Had a good night?"

"Oh fuck off." Alex mumbled into the crook of his arm.

"You have 7 hours till loverboy wakers up. If you want to write poetry then you better get to it."

"Whaaa?" 

"Or you could just talk to him."

"…No can do."

"Alex…you are going to have to talk to him sometime if you want this to go somewhere."

Alex rolled over onto his belly to squint up at her. 

"I know, that's what Herc and Laf said. But what if he says no, Maria? I couldn't stand that. And he likes the poems besides, I don't want to ruin that happiness for him by telling him they're from me, of all people."

With a sigh, Maria stood up and left the room. If she couldn't persuade the idiot to talk to this flower guy, then she would just have to grab one of those Olympians to do it for her. Maybe that really hot one. Maria stepped into the fire, leaving naught but embers in her wake. 

For their part, Lafayette and Hercules had got home via shadow travel ("and how fucking cool was that" Hercules whispered to his brother) and quickly cleared the effects of copious amounts of alcohol from their bodies. Then they went to see Auntie Eliza. She was their absolute favourite relative on Olympus; she gave out the best hugs and cookies, she always had a spot by the hearth ready for if they wanted to chat. But this time they weren't there about their own problems.

"Auntie. This might sound insensitive" Hercules began "but we need your help with a new friend of ours. Well, an old friend of yours really. But he is our friend too, I just- I'm messing this up. Laf?"

"Well, I suppose we must just come out with it." At this point Eliza looked worried "We need to know what really, how do you say, went down, with Alexander and you. He seems like a good man, but our Father won't even speak about him beyond what is already known, and Uncle James just goes along with it. He is not a terrible man. And from what I could tell he is very much in love with James. If Theo was here, she would say that a man so in love is incapable of such cruelty to you as is spoken of. Please, Aunt Eliza, what happened?"

Eliza was quiet for a good long moment. The pair of brothers began to worry that they had pushed the quiet goddess too far, but then she smiled a smile so warm that they could scarcely believe they had not seen it before.

"Oh Alexander, you have found love. I am so very happy." 

Turning to her nephews, she began her explanation.

"It should have no effect on any relationship between the two, but I believe I have remained silent long enough. You all know the story told - that he and i were due to be married, and he was found in flagrante delicto in brother Thomas' temple with Maria, one of the nymphs who served in it. And all of that did happen it is true. But Alex and I, we never wanted to get married. I wish not for love of that kind, and Alex always sought to marry his other half - he always said that the universe could give him that much after the Titanomachy. Anyway, he knew I don't want to have a sexual relationship and so he pursued one with Maria, whose life he had saved in the war and who he knew would only want sex outof thir meetings, much the same as him. When they got sloppy and were found out, Thomas grew furious and exiled Alexander to the Underworld to watch over our fallen father and guard the realm that, until then, had been largely forgotten for the bright pleasures of the Earth's domain. I haven't heard from him since, no-one has. All we got was a declaration that he had conquered the Underworld and to stay the hell out. Was he still wearing that green coat of his? HIs ponytail as sleek as ever? How well did he look? He always did work too hard, we almost gave him charge of battle strategy and intelligence because he was so brilliant."

Lafayette and Hercules had no idea what to say to that. It seemed that there was quite the misunderstanding on Olympus, because what they had just learned definitely made more sense than some of the shit that was said. And as for her questions? The fact was that Alexander had looked terrible; exhausted with double black bags under his eyes, his hair down and loose, and in a black outfit that emphasised the unnatural chalky pall on the mans olive skin. The skin over his cheeks had been just a little too tight, making his eyes seem wide and desperate and hungry. Eliza easily read their faces and sighed deeply, a furrow appearing between her brow. 

"Nevermind, your faces just told me all I needed to know. You have obviously seen him recently - can you get him here? It seems we will need to have a chat about taking care of oneself. And then we can get on with the real planning - because I have seen John and he is as lonely in his heart as is possible with all his siblings. If I ever knew Alexander, then they could be just what the other needs."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it <3
> 
> Thanks and much love again to Karli for fuelling me.
> 
> Reviews/Kudos are gold dust.


End file.
